


Help

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Anthony Edward Stark, Fluff, Husbands, IronStrange, M/M, Slight Hurt, So here we are, and tony helping him, but ALL the comfort, but I love reassurance stories, dr strange getting hurt, stephen vincent strange - Freeform, welp there's more insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Stephen seems wary about accepting help from Tony. Tony wants to know why.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a prompt list!
> 
> https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story

Stephen had just gotten back from another dimension-hopping trip, exhaustion making itself known after the adrenaline running through his system had dwindled tremendously. All he wanted to do at that point was clean up before sleeping for a decade.

Unfortunately his injuries made for other plans. Upon entering the tower where he and Tony lived together, he saw Tony in the living room watching the news, half-heartedly solving a Rubik’s cube. Trying to head into the bedroom inconspicuously, so as not to draw too much attention to himself, Stephen walked in the other direction.

At that point, the Cloak realized Stephen had no intention of letting Tony make sure he was okay, and so yanked Stephen backwards causing the sorcerer to yelp in surprise. Hearing this, Tony looked up, his absent-minded smile disappearing and being replaced with concern as Tony first saw Stephen glaring at the cloak, and then the blood and immediately assumed the worst, rushing up to Stephen to check the severity of them.

“Stephen, what the hell? You said this trip would be harmless! You know what, I shouldn’t even trust you to tell me the truth anymore, something always happens and mmph!—”

Stephen cut him off with a kiss, grasping Tony’s shoulders with his gloved hands. Breaking apart, he looked into the other’s eyes, trying to communicate reassurance in his stare.

With a tired smile, amused at silencing Tony, Stephen sighed. “Hi Tony.”

The mechanic seemed to smile despite himself, and stared the taller man down. “Hi Stephen. Need help with this?” He gestured with a sweep of his hand to generalize Stephen’s less-than-optimal state of being.

“I— uh—” This time Tony cut Stephen off, pressing a finger to his lips. Stephen immediately smiled and kissed it lovingly, holding Tony’s hand in one of his own. “Forget I asked. You need help.” He took the sorcerer’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the bedroom.

Tony had Stephen stand in the middle of the bathroom on the plush carpet, pulling off his boots, then the gloves, untying the tunic. FRIDAY had already run the shower so it was at the perfect temperature, slightly too hot for the average person but did wonders for Stephen after a particularly straining incident.

After getting cleaned up and bandaged, Stephen pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and slipped under the covers, Tony crawling in behind him. Turning to face his significant other, Stephen placed a trembling hand on the other’s hip, drawing him closer.

“Thank you for helping me.” Tony swallowed and nodded. “Anytime Steph.”

After Stephen had fallen asleep, Tony replayed the entirety of what had just happened as soon as Stephen came home. Attempting to avoid Tony in the first place (luckily the Cloak was on the side of making sure its master was safe and not stupid), distracting him after seeing his concern, being hesitant to agree to let Tony help, and overall seeming unsure about being assisted in any way.

Did he not make it clear that Stephen was important to him? Was it a matter of insecurity? Of shame or embarrassment? Did the sorcerer not understand the severity of his injuries? Not understand that whatever hurts him hurts Tony?

Restless and with his mind spinning with these thoughts, Tony moved to get out of bed, just swinging his legs over the mattress before he felt a hand curl around his forearm. Looking back, Stephen still had his eyes closed, but his eyebrows were scrunched as if frustrated or trying to think harder, and he was mumbling something unintelligible.

“Babe?” Tony tried to pry Stephen’s hand off, carefully so as to not strain it more than usual. Goodness knows the pain the other felt from a day-today basis. “I was just heading down to the lab, I didn’t want wake you up,” he continued whispering, not sure if his partner was entirely conscious at that point.

“Stay, please.” Stephen, despite being half-asleep, managed to get that out before going back to mumbling, perhaps not even in English. Tony’s heart sank, and shifted back to curl into Stephen. “It’s alright now, go to sleep.”

He suddenly felt ridiculous for wanting to leave Stephen in the first place. Although Tony still had his doubts about Stephen’s problems with getting help, he knew Stephen loved him, unconsciously seeking him out after being in whatever stressful situation he had been in earlier. Tony decided he’d wait until morning before questioning him about it, and subsequently fell asleep, basking in his partner’s warmth.

When Tony woke up, it was to see Stephen’s face, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted as he slept peacefully, still holding one of Tony’s hands as if to make sure the mechanic would stay. The orange light dancing across his face told Tony it wasn’t too late in the day to allow them some lazy time.

The sorcerer’s dark hair was fanned out over the pillow, looking fluffier than when it was in its usual neater state. Seeing the opportunity as more tempting than anything, Tony ran a hand through it, lightly scratching back and forth across the other’s scalp, slowly waking him up.

Stephen, in his half-conscious state, responded with a shudder and nuzzled into Tony’s hand. Tony laughed. “Morning sweetheart.”

“Mm, good morning.” Stephen finally opened his eyes, revealing the kaleidoscope of greens and blues Tony had immediately learned to love.

“Hey, babe? Can we… talk about something?”

“Well, obviously, we have to talk about something. It’s impossible having conversation without a subject,” Stephen said, smirking lazily. Tony grinned, moving to straddle Stephen, then bent down to peck him on the lips. “Smartass.”

“Your smartass.” Seeing the concern in Tony’s eyes however, Stephen sat up, Tony shifting back on his lap. “What’s up?”

Tony looked at the ground before back at Stephen, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. “I, uh, just couldn’t help noticing you last night…” Tony’s hesitance worried Stephen. The sorcerer stayed silent, urging the other man to continue. “I, just, you feel comfortable around me right?”

Stephen stared. At the man who was literally in his lap. Asking if he was comfortable around him. What?

And Stephen had apparently said that last bit out loud. “What?”

Tony laughed, pain easily shown flashing in his eyes. “Come on, don’t act clueless about it! You wanted to avoid me last night after you came home hurt! The cloak had to help me help you! Am I— am I doing something wrong here? I thought we were finally on the same page!”

Oh. “Tones, I’m sorry—” Tony cut him off. “I don’t want you to be sorry, I want you to tell me what I’m doing wrong.” Stephen cleared his throat. “I, uh, didn’t want to be a burden.” His cheeks flushed with shame hearing it aloud. Logically, he knew Tony would never think of him as one, but being as broken as he was? Stephen didn’t want to risk seeming like too much in their relationship.

Now it was Tony’s turn to be confused. “You could never…” Seeing Stephen suddenly avoiding his eyes, Tony reached out and lifted Stephen’s chin so they’d be looking at each other once more. “Listen, Steph, you could never, I repeat never be a burden to me. I want to be able to take care of you, and I want you to feel safe being taken care of by me.”

“I do feel safe. With you. Always. It’s just… me, that’s the problem.”

Tony was taken aback with the sudden flip. “Babe, you’re never a problem.” When Stephen didn’t respond, Tony continued. “Let’s make a deal. We take care of each other. And we don’t hesitate to accept help from each other. And we have to listen to each other’s freaking out even if we ourselves think its no big deal.”

Stephen laughed lightly at that last part. Tony held out his little finger. “Deal?”

“Seriously Tony? Pinkie promises?” Stephen looked mischievously at Tony’s outstretched hand.

“One hundred percent serious wizard. These are binding.”

Stephen linked his (considerably longer) little finger with Tony’s. “Ok. Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my guys, gals and non-binary pals!
> 
> I got a bit carried away with this story, thinking I had no ideas and then after beginning to write I got ALL the ideas.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and are having a wonderful quarantine. Stay safe! <3
> 
> Check out my Insta: @itschocopiggysart, or my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chocopiggy


End file.
